Worth The Wait
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: George transfers away from Seattle in an attempt to forget all about Rube Sofer. When, years later, she comes home, will it have worked enough for the two to have a working relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**AN - Another two shot, I hope you enjoy. Please drop a review on your way out :) **

* * *

_I tried to convince myself that it was circumstance making me feel things that didn't, that shouldn't exist. Five years of seeing a person every single day will do that to a girl. Of course, part of me knew that I didn't feel the same things for Roxy, or Daisy, or Mason even though I saw them just as much. I told myself they didn't count. Rube was different. Rube was... Rube._

_Another day started, which meant another reap. Before that though, there was another morning in Der Waffle Haus to contend with._

xxxx

George pulled up to Der Waffle Haus in her red mustang, jumping out as soon as she parked. She was late, and Rube was always pissy when she was late. She was the last to arrive, finding the others already seated, each nursing either a coffee or in Mason's case, eating breakfast.

George was about to slide in next to Mason when Roxy stood up, gesturing for George to take her place.

"I have to get to work," she explained, a small smirk on her face. Roxy was the only one who knew about George's conflicted feelings for the head reaper, and she often took the time to annoy George about it.

George glared half heartedly at her, receiving a pat to the shoulder as Roxy left, and slid into the booth, taking care not to brush against Rube's outstretched legs. Ignoring the puzzled glance he sent her way, she requested coffee from Kiffany who arrived at exactly the right time, and drank half of he cup in one go.

Kiffany just smiled, refilling the the cup before moving on to another customer.

"We got a tandem reap today, Peanut," Rube told her, handing over a yellow post it note. She glanced down at it, noting the time as a little over an hour away. Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to come up with an excuse for Dolores today, it being Saturday and all.

She nodded at him, keeping her eyes on her coffee cup. Why had things had to get so awkward? She was losing the person she was the closest to in the world, and all because she couldn't keep her fucking emotions in check.

"How come Georgie always gets the tandems with you?" Mason asked, his mouth full of egg. Rube just stared at him. "You know, it gets lonely out there in the world, I wouldn't mind a bit of company occasionally, you know?"

George rose her eyebrow as she looked at Mason. "You want it, it's yours. I don't mind a day off."

"Death is -" Rube started, before George cut across him.

"Non transferable, yes, I know, got that memo a few years ago," she grumbled. She hadn't fucked up in over three years, would it kill Rube to fucking notice that?

Rube frowned at her, but let it slide as he closed up his note book, snapping the elastic around it.

"It's about a forty five minute drive, we'd better go," he said, gesturing for her to slide out of the booth.

George stood up with a sign, throwing a few notes on the table for her coffee, and waited for Rube to do the same.

"Who's driving?" She asked as he led them from the diner to where their cars were parked side by side.

"You wanna drive? It's a nice day, good day for a ride with the top down?" He offered. She nodded, unlocking the car. Rube got in without another word, and George followed suit, pulling out of the car park.

"Which way?" She asked at the first junction.

"West," he replied. She snuck a look at him, and was almost angry at how relaxed he looked while she felt as tense as a coiled spring.

She satisfied herself with driving, not really wanting to argue with him despite the fact that she knew it would help her to release some of the tension she was feeling. It wasn't fair to either of them and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk anything she might say in anger anyway.

The drive was silent, both of them buried in their own thoughts. They arrived with just ten minutes to spare, thanks to traffic, and got to work looking for their marks.

George found hers first, a young woman of about twenty six, and a quick comment about hair was her in to lightly touch her. Soul popped, George moved away, looking for Rube. She found him as he found his person, and they both stepped back to watch the deaths unfold.

It was gruesome. A car crash, squashing both of them against a concrete wall. The ghosts moved on quickly enough, the lights descending to take them on to the great whatever.

Returning to the car, George started to drive them back, hoping for as silent a ride as their first. She wasn't in luck.

"You going to tell me what's up with you, or do I have to guess?" Rube asked eventually, turning in his seat to look at her.

George, keeping her eyes on the road, snorted. "Guess away," she muttered. The 'you'll never guess' went unspoken but was still clearly heard.

"The only thing I can think of, Peanut, is that I've offended you horrifically," he replied after a moment. "Because otherwise, I have no idea why I'm being subjected to the cold shoulder from you."

George sighed. "You haven't offended me, you haven't done anything. This is all me. I'll work it out," she offered.

"You need to talk about something?" He asked, his tone gentle.

"Absolutely not," she replied.

He nodded like he'd expected that answer, which, yeah, probably.

"Come for dinner tonight?" He asked after a while, just as George was about to pull into the car park where Rube's Truck was still sitting.

"I think I'm busy," she evaded, pulling up and stopping the engine.

"You're not," he answered surely. "I promise I won't bug for an answer, alright?"

George closed her eyes and rested her head against the steering wheel. She hated how lost he sounded, and the hurt in his eyes was killing her. She had never turned him down for an evening in his flat before, and they had become fairly frequent in the last two years.

A perk of being Rube's favourite, or so Roxy teased her.

"Alright," she replied tiredly. "Seven?"

"Seven," he confirmed. "See you tonight, Peanut."

As Rube got out of the car and closed the door, George lifted her head slightly and banged it against the wheel, groaning. Tonight was going to be a fucking disaster.

xxxx

She knocked on his door at seven 'o' five . She'd been there at six forty-five, but stayed in her car trying to work herself calm. Her heart was bouncing erratically in her chest, and her mind was whirling with all the things she knew she couldn't say or do.

Rube answered the door and stepped back to allow her in. She could smell the lasagna he was cooking and smiled despite herself. He'd cooked her favourite because he thought she needed cheering up.

"Alright?" He asked, holding out a hand for her coat, which he hung up.

"Good as gold," she replied flippantly, and he allowed himself a half smile.

"Dinner's almost ready," he told her, pouring them both a glass of red wine. She accepted it with thanks, sipping it carefully. She would only have one, she would be driving home after all.

They exchanged small talk for a while, falling into the regular pattern. Rube was telling her about Mason's latest fuck up when he served the food. A comfortable silence fell while they ate, and George finally allowed herself to relax.

The food was good, and Rube had been true to his word and not mentioned the earlier conversation.

It all went to pot of course when they sat down in front of the fire afterwards.

George stared at the flames, watching the dance merrily around the logs. She could feel Rube's eyes on her, and she knew he was waiting for an explanation. What was she supposed to tell him?

You've been my boss for five years, but by the way, I've fallen in love with you, and if you reject me I might just lose my mind entirely?

Yup, she was sure that would go down fantastically fucking well.

"Can we not do this?" She asked instead, turning her head to meet his eyes.

"I can't force you to tell me what's wrong, Peanut," he admitted. "But I'm worried about you. You've lost your spark."

"I told you this morning that I'll be fine. I don't know what else I can tell you, Rube," she replied tiredly.

"You could tell me whatever it is that's causing you to lose sleep at night," he prompted. "There's nothing I won't help you with."

She nodded. "I know but this, you can't help with this."

He stayed silent, waiting. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, thinking of a way to tell the truth but not tell him the whole truth. She wouldn't lie to him. She couldn't lie to him.

"I have feelings for someone I... Someone I shouldn't."

"A living person?" He asked.

"No, another reaper."

"There are no rules against it. Or does he not feel the same?" He asked, and she frowned. The only male reapers she knew were Rube and Mason. Surely the man couldn't be that stupid? Either that or he was suffering a severe case of fucking denial.

"I don't know how he feels, I haven't asked. On this matter, I don't particularly care to know how he feels."

"Oh?"

"Rejection doesn't feel good," she clarified.

"Ah." Rube stared at her for a little while longer, and she ducked her head, a slight blush staining her cheeks. Even now, after knowing him so long, he still made her feel like the girl she was when she first died. She needed to leave.

"I should go, it's getting late," she said, standing up. She stretched a little, and moved towards the door, not realising he'd followed her until she turned to say goodbye.

He stood close, in arms reach certainly, but not close enough that he was intimidating.

"I'll see you in the morning," she mumbled, opening the door. He reached out a hand and pulled her back before she got through it.

"Peanut," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I think if you tell Mason how you feel, he might reciprocate. He might surprise you."

She pulled away from him, staring at him in shock. The anger inside her, already so close to boiling point even if she didn't know the reason why, burst out of her.

"You're a fucking idiot," she told him, before she grabbed him, and pressed her lips to his in an angry kiss that lacked finesse but held untold amounts of passion.

He seemed to freeze for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back with as much fervor as she was kissing him. When the need to breath finally became stronger than the need to keep kissing, they separated, both breathing hard.

George didn't know what to do, didn't know how to react, so she just stood in front of him, arms by her side, staring at him.

"That… That was a mistake," Rube said as he caught his breath. "That can't happen again."

George sucked in a breath, the pain of rejection hitting her in the chest like a fucking freight train. She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not. fucking. cry.

"Peanut," Rube started, but she shook her head.

"No. Don't do that. Don't try and make me feel better," she choked out. "I have to go."

"Georgia, wait," he tried, but she was already hitting the stairs. "Georgia!"

He rubbed his hand across his face. He'd really fucked up this time.

xxxx

"Where's George?" Roxy asked. It had been an hour since they had all met up, and Rube was refusing to hand out the Post-It's until she arrived.

"No idea, she didn't come home last night," Daisy informed them as she huffed her fingernails.

Rube frowned, "you're only thinking to tell us that now?"

"No one asked," Daisy said, a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Fuck me," Rube muttered, before he finally opened up his book and handed out the post-it's.

George arrived just as Rube passed Daisy hers. Without looking at any of them she held out her hand for her post it.

"Where the fuck you been?" Roxy asked, concern lacing her tone.

"I was busy," George muttered, sending a slightly apologetic look at Roxy as she did. Roxy stared at her for a moment before she nodded.

Standing, she leant closer to George, and whispered, "You'll come and see me later." It wasn't a question, and George nodded without much thought. She would go and see Roxy, if only to explain the decision she had come to.

When Rube didn't hand over her post it, George looked at him. He winced slightly when he saw how shit she looked, but he didn't comment.

"Sit down, have some coffee," he said instead.

She shook her head. "I need to go."

"Sit the fuck down, peanut."

She glared at him. She knew she had to wait for the post it. She wouldn't be the one to blame for someone dying in pain because she didn't know who she was supposed to reap.

"Mason, move, let me sit," she muttered instead. He looked at her, then at Rube, then back at her before he shrugged his shoulders and switched sides. Chancing a glance at Rube, she found him staring at her angrily.

"Coffee?" Kiffany asked, coming over to the table.

"Please," George said.

"You look tired, sweetie. You didn't sleep last night?"

"Not really," George replied, offering her a half smile as she took her coffee. "Thanks, Kiff."

George sat running her finger around the top of the coffee cup, her other hand stretched out palm up towards Rube, waiting for the post it.

"You, and you, fuck off," Rube growled eventually. Daisy nudged George to let her out. George did so, and retook her seat, continuing to refuse to look at Rube.

"Either give me my post it, or do it your fucking self," she growled when he didn't say anything. "I'm not in the mood for your shit this morning."

"You think I'm happy about what happened, Peanut," Rube asked, and she looked up at him.

"What happened has absolutely no bearing on me doing the job I'm supposed to be doing. Right now, you're my boss. Personal shit, as you so often tell me, has no place in these meetings. Give me my post it, and let me do my job."

"You can't avoid this conversation forever, Georgia."

"Would you care to make a bet on that? There's nothing to discuss. End of fucking conversation. Happy?"

"Not even a little. But, your reap is in half an hour, so here. I want to see you here on time in the morning, George."

She took the post it and left the table without an answer. She could feel his eyes on her but she ignored the instinct to go back to the table, to apologise, to make everything the way it used to be.

She had loved him as a friend long before she felt anything else. She couldn't believe she had fucked up so badly in one night. Still, she had a plan to make it right, at least for him.

xxxx

Roxy was waiting for her when George arrived, and she opened the door for her straight away. George slumped in the awaiting chair, and took the coffee Roxy offered her.

Roxy sat across from her, waiting for her to unload. George told her what happened, all the excruciating detail from Rube's apartment, followed by what had happened afterwards.

"I couldn't go home. Would you want to face Daisy fucking Adair after that? So I parked up by the water, and I cried, and I thought and I cried some more. It wasn't until this morning that I decided there was only one way to fix it."

Roxy sat looking at her for a moment. "You're leaving."

George nodded sadly. "I put in for a transfer. I fly out tomorrow morning. Rube will find out tonight, I imagine."

"He's going to lose his fucking mind," Roxy muttered.

"Somehow, I think he'll be happy in the end. He'll be angry with me, and then he'll say it's for the best. I don't want to leave, but if I stay, everything in the group will fuck up. I don't want it to be the George and Rube show every morning, Rox."

"He won't be happy, George. I promise you that. He loves you too, even if his morals are stopping him from acting on them."

George just shook her head. She put her coffee cup on the table. "I gotta go. But… I'll call you, alright?"

"You better. I'll miss you, girl," Roxy replied, pulling her into a hug. "You said Rube will find out tonight when he gets his delivery?"

George nodded. "I think so."

"Then go on. He'll know by now, and he'll come looking for you here."

George frowned. She doubted that. "I'll miss you, too," she said instead, before she left.

Roxy closed the door behind her, and checked the clock. Putting the kettle back on, she waited for Rube to arrive. It wouldn't be long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven Years Later _

_LA is different to Seattle in many ways, but death is the same everywhere. A place I've lived for seven years, and yet, it isn't home. I haven't felt at home since I left Roxy's apartment all those years ago. _

_Now I'm back. A transfer, in fact my replacement, decided Seattle wasn't for them. I don't know any details, only that they want out, and no one else wants the transfer. Or rather, no one wants to deal with external influences. _

_Lucky fucking me. _

Der Waffle Haus hadn't changed at all. It was comforting to know that for some reason, George thought as she pulled up in her car. She'd traded her old red mustang for a new one, this one black. The right reap at the right time had ensured her bank account was no longer in any danger, and she had no issue renting an apartment when she arrived.

Today was her first day back on the job in Seattle, her first day seeing Rube again, her first time seeing anyone in the team again actually since the day she left.

She opened the door and stepped inside, the welcoming smell feeling familiar and safe. She checked the booths that they had spent most of their lives at to find Roxy and Rube already there.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she walked towards them. Roxy saw her first, and her mouth split into a grin.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes," she said, standing to hug George.

"Hey, Rox, you good?" George asked, accepting and returning the hug.

"All the better for seeing you," Rox replied with a chuckle. They released one another, and Roxy retook her seat, leaving room for George to sit beside her.

Rube was staring at her when George turned her attention to him. His hand were tensed, clasping his book in shock.

"Hey," George said, feeling awkward.

"Hey," Rube replied dryly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Before George could reply, Kiffany bustled over with a coffee pot.

"Hey sweetheart, long time no see," she exclaimed, a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey Kiff," George grinned. "It's good to see you."

"Coffee?"

"Always," George replied.

"So, what exactly are you here for?" Rube asked, interrupting whatever Kiffany was about to say. Sensing an atmosphere, Kiffany poured the coffee and left, resting a hand lightly on George's back for a second first.

"A post it, I imagine, unless you use another means of handing out the daily reaps," George replied.

"You're back for good?" Roxy asked with a grin.

George nodded. "I am. Someone asked for a transfer, and no fucker else wants to work external influences apparently."

"You're the transfer?" Rube asked, frowning.

George rolled her eyes. "My, I thought you'd be glad to see me," she said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm the transfer, no, I didn't ask to be here, yes, I'm happy to be home, and yes, I'm ready to work. Does that answer any questions you might have followed up with?"

"Georgie!"

George suddenly found herself pulled from her seat, and then surrounded in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Mason," she laughed when he let her go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, letting her sit down as he took a seat next to Rube.

Daisy arrived before she could answer, and George was again hugged, this time a little gentler. When Daisy sat down next to Mason, George told them both she was the transfer.

"I'm glad you're back," Mason said happily. "It wasn't the same without you."

"And Sandra was a fucking idiot," Roxy chimed in, making the others chuckle.

"She was my replacement?" George asked Roxy, who nodded.

"Alright, you can all catch up later, you've got jobs to do," Rube said, handing out post its. George took hers, and her fingers brushed Rubes as he handing it over. She paused for a second, before she pulled it back together.

Looking down at the post it, she saw it wasn't until that afternoon. With a nod, she put it in her jacket pocket and picked up the menu.

"Let me out, George," Roxy said, giving her a little push. "I got an early one."

George moved and Roxy slid out of the booth. "I'll call you later," Roxy said as she left. George sat back down, and turned looking for Kiffany.

She appeared quickly by the booth. "You ready to order, sweetheart?"

"Can I have a number six, please, Kiff," she asked. "And another coffee."

"Sure thing," Kiff replied.

Mason and Daisy both chose that time to stand and leave, both telling George they were glad she was back, and they would catch up with her later.

George looked at Rube, sure he too was going to leave. He didn't. He just sat looking at her.

"You're alright that I'm back?" she asked suddenly.

He nodded. "You look good," he said.

"So do you," George replied with a small smile.

"You were missed. Mason was really sad when you left."

"I missed everyone too. It's good to be home," George said, and she knew it was the truth.

Rube nodded. "I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning."

George nodded. Rube stood up, but just before he left, he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I missed you."

xxxx

George left Der Waffle Haus and got in her car. She still had time to kill before her reap, so she started driving, not really having a destination in mind. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going, but she was somehow not surprised when she found herself at the graveyard she had been buried in.

Locking the car up, she walked through the headstones, a calm walk, no urgency required. It had been a long time, but she arrived at her gravestone quickly. There are just some things you don't forget.

Sitting down on the grass, she stared at her headstone. No one was here to visit any more, her mother, father and Reggie all having moved away. So why were there fresh flowers lying in front of it?

A shadow covered her, and she looked up to find Rube standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, ignoring her question. He looked unsure, and George couldn't help but think that it didn't suit him. Rube was always sure of himself, it was a part of his charm.

She patted the grass beside her. "Come sit."

He took his jacket off, laying it down before sitting on it.

"So, how was LA?" He asked, turning slightly to face her.

"Hot," she replied with a small smile. "I didn't love it, but it gave me the time I needed to get my shit together, if that's what you're asking."

He nodded. "When did you get back?"

"Two days ago. I only found out the day before that I was coming at all."

"Yeah, my fault, I imagine."

She frowned. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I put Sandra up for the transfer. Roxy had it right when she told you the woman was an idiot. I couldn't cope with her any longer."

"Seems odd. You put up with all my fuck ups."

"You learnt from them though. By the end of your second year, you were the best reaper I had."

"I wouldn't go that far," she muttered. "She didn't learn from her mistakes, then?"

"Nope. She kept trying to circumvent fate. Did you hear about the accident with the bus a few years ago? It crashed because she stopped the guy who caused it from dying."

"Oh, yeah we did hear about that, actually. Sixty one unscheduled deaths, right?"

"Yeah. A complete fucking nightmare."

"Sounds like it. Bryan's gonna fucking love you, sending her his way."

"As long as I don't have to clean up her shit, I don't care who has her. I admit, it was a surprise to see you this morning though."

"It was as much a surprise to me when I was asked. Bryan kept me behind at the morning meeting. He couldn't send the others, cause they're all fresh. Not one of them has been at it for longer than a year."

"He didn't give you a choice?" Rube asked, frowning.

"He couldn't force me, if that's what you're asking, you know it doesn't work that way. He told me that someone from my old team was up for transfer, and would I switch back. I said yes before he even finished the question."

"You wanted to come home?"

George nodded. "I guess I did."

She checked her watch and sighed. "I have to go, reaping waits for no one after all."

Rube nodded, standing up along with her. "We meet up at Der Waffle Haus at eight in the evening. It's not mandatory, but everyone turns up most nights. If you want to join us..."

George smiled. "I'll see you there then."

She started to walk away, but turned back before she was to far. He was still standing at her grave, staring down at it.

"Hey, Rube?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you too."

xxxx

George arrived at Der Waffle Haus at quarter past eight, and found the others all waiting for her. Roxy paused for a second, before she stood to allow George to slide in between her and Rube. Sitting back down, Roxy leant over and whispered, "alright?"

George nodded and smiled.

"Reaps went well?" Rube asked, looking around at them all.

Four confirmations came back to him, and he nodded.

"So, Georgie-girl, where you living?" Mason asked, grinning stupidly at her.

"I got an apartment in the new blocks around the corner," she told him, then stuck her tongue out at him, just because.

"You could always move in with us, Georgia," Daisy told her. "We have a spare room."

George shook her head. "I got used to living by myself in LA. Thanks though."

"Everyone lives by themselves there?" Roxy asked, frowning lightly.

"Two of the new guys share an apartment," George replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Roxy laughed, as did the others.

"Am I missing something?" George asked.

"Sandra refused to live on her own," Daisy explained. "That's why we have a spare room."

"The apartment I was in is empty. I gave Bryan the keys for her. It's paid for the rest of the month," George told them.

"That was nice of you," Rube said, a soft smile on his face. George felt butterfly's start to flutter in her stomach, and quickly clamped down on them. She wasn't going to go there again.

It was then that George noticed something new. "When did that happen?" She asked, gesturing to the hands of Daisy and Mason, hands that were clasped together.

"They've been on again, off again, for three years," Roxy told her, grimacing. "Some days they're as sickly as newlyweds and sometimes, they're arguing like cat and dog."

"We're not that bad," Daisy scowled.

"Uh-huh." Roxy rolled her eyes. "You really are."

Daisy sniffed haughtily. "We should go," she said to Mason.

Mason frowned, then glanced at George. "But -"

"It's fine, I'll come see you guys sometime soon, kay?" She said, smiling at them both. Mason nodded.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I have a shift. I'll see you in the morning," she said.

Kiffany came over as the others left to refil George's coffee. George glanced at Rube.

"Can I get a slice of pecan pie, two forks, Kiffany, please?" She asked.

Kiffany smiled. "Sure thing, honey."

"So, other than pain in the arse subordinates, how have you been?" She asked after a moment, turning in her seat. She could have slid further away from him now that Roxy was no longer there, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Rube didn't answer immediately, he waited until Kiffany put the pie on the table. George slid it between them, pushing one of the forks at Rube. When he didn't take it, she frowned.

"What, you don't eat pecan pie any more?"

He chuckled. "I haven't eaten pecan pie for years. Since you left. But it looks mouthwatering, so I guess I'll have to."

"Why haven't you had any?"

"You weren't here," he answered simply. Then he scoffed at himself. "And I guess that tells you how I've been, huh."

George ate silently, and before long, they'd polished off the slice between them.

"It was the only way," she said after a minute.

"It wasn't," he replied.

"I couldn't stay here after what, after that night. Couldn't take the pity I knew I'd see in your eyes, couldn't be the one responsible for fucking the dynamic of the group up. I couldn't sit across from you,or next to you, every single day knowing that you hated me for ruining our friendship."

Rube shifted so he was sitting sideways on the bench, and rested his arm along the back.

"I've felt a lot of things about you over the years, Georgia, but never once have I hated you."

"Yeah, well, at the time, I didn't see any other options."

"You could have stayed and talked that night. I would have told you my thoughts on it, we could have discussed things. We could have fixed things. Same the next morning. We could have talked. You didn't need to leave."

"I was heartbroken. I didn't say my choice was the sensible option. It was the only option I could live with at the time."

He nodded. "You weren't the only one, peanut."

George chuckled bitterly. "I should go. It's been a long day."

"Running away?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her slightly.

"What's to run away from?" She muttered. "You couldn't give me what I wanted, Rube, and you broke my heart into little pieces. I did the only thing I could. You wanna be angry with me for that, go right ahead."

"Did Roxy tell you what happened the night you left?" He asked suddenly, and she shook her head. Roxy had tried, the first few phone calls, to talk about Rube, but George always stopped her.

"She tried, I wouldn't let her. I didn't wanna know," she admitted.

"I got the notice with the reaps, and I went straight to Roxy's. I thought you had to be there. You were closest to her after all. I banged on her door until she let me in, and then I tore up her apartment looking for you. When I didn't find you, I cried in the middle of her living room floor."

George shook her head. Tears were building in her eyes, and she really didn't want to cry. "Don't do this, Rube. Please, don't do this."

"You have to know just how much it hurt me when you left. I was like a zombie. I handed out assignments, I didn't talk, I barely ate, I didn't sleep. I left letters on my door for the upper management, demanding they fetched you back." He paused for a moment. "I missed a reap."

The tears fell from George's eyes, dropping silently onto her cheeks. "I shouldn't have come back. I'm sorry."

She slid out of the booth, threw a few bills on the table and left the diner. Getting into her car, she let herself go and sobbed onto the steering wheel. A few moments later, she heard the passenger door open.

"You're not leaving again?" Roxy asked as she got in. When George didn't answer, Roxy run a hand down her back. "Rube just told you what happened when he left, didn't he?"

"Yeah," George sniffed, sitting up and wiping her face. "And no, I'm not leaving."

"Good. He's still sitting in there, you know. He's watching your car. He has his keys in his hand, and he's going to follow you when you leave."

"There's no need. I just told you I'm not leaving, you can tell him."

"You think he'll listen to me?"

"I know he will. I just want to sleep, Rox. Please, just tell him I'm not leaving, that I'll see him in the morning."

"Alright kid, I'll try. You go home and sleep, alright? I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you," George said, squeezing Roxy's hand. "For everything."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

George smiled. "Tell him, just tell him I'm sorry, alright."

xxxx

Rube arrived early at the diner the following morning. He hadn't slept much, and he saw no point sitting in his apartment when he would only have to come to Der Waffle Haus eventually anyway.

The previous night had been emotionally draining. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around George, to tell her he loved her, and to make her promise never to leave again.

He'd been sure, when she left the diner, that it was the last time he would see her. Then Roxy had appeared. When Roxy told him George was going home and she'd see him in the morning, Rube hadn't believed her.

Part of him still didn't believe her.

When George had walked into the diner yesterday, Rube thought he was seeing things. Either that, or his lights had come for him. It had taken less that twenty four hours for him to fuck it up. He didn't deserve her.

Roxy told him George still loved him. Rube wasn't sure he believed that either. Was it worth a try? He didn't know. Unless she said or did something to make him believe Roxy was right, maybe it wasn't. The last thing he wanted to do was chase her away again.

Maybe they could rebuild their friendship. If nothing else he hoped for that. He was broken from his musings when the girl on his mind slipped in the booth across from him.

She offered him a tentative smile. "Morning."

"Good morning," he corrected, smiling back. She was still here. If Roxy had been correct about that, maybe she was right about everything else. "The others won't be here for a while, you know. It's early."

"I know. I woke up and couldn't sleep, so I thought I might as well come here. Didn't expect you to be here yet."

She put her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "I'm sorry I run out on you."

"Last night, or seven years ago?" He asked, taking one of her hands between both of his.

She lifted her head. "Both?" She offered, a small shrug. She didn't try and move her hand.

"Promise you won't leave again? Or at least, promise you'll talk to me first?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He tugged lightly on her hand. "Come sit with me?"

She did as requested, sliding out of her own side and into his. She wasn't sure where he was going, so she kept a reasonable distance. Maybe he just wanted to get used to having her around.

He solved the problem himself, gently pulling her closed until she was resting against his chest.

"I was wrong," he admitted softly. "When I said the kiss was a mistake. It wasn't. It was... It was magical. But I felt like I was taking advantage in a way that a boss never should. When you left that night, I knew I'd fucked things up, but I thought I'd have a chance to fix them, to talk to you."

She swallowed hard, but stayed silent.

"When I saw you at the graveyard yesterday, you asked me why I was there. Truth is, that's where I spend the majority of my time. If the guys needed me over the last seven years, they knew they would find me there. It was the only way I could feel close to you."

She looked up to see a single tear drop to his cheek.

"I missed you, peanut, more than I ever dreamed possible. Now you're back,I'm terrified that I'll look away for just a second, and you'll be gone again."

"I'm not leaving, Rube. You're stuck with me." She leant up and wiped the tear away.

He pressed a kiss to her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I never stopped loving you," she admitted. "I tried. I tried to forget you, forget Seattle, forget everything, but it didn't work. I woke up every night, crying out your name. I saw you in the crowds when I was out. I heard or read quotes from old people, and every time, I thought of you."

He smiled. "You'll come for dinner tonight?"

She nodded. "I will."

They were interrupted from continuing their conversation by the arrival of the others. None of them commented on the arm Rube still had around Georgia and Rube didn't bother to move.

George let the conversation surround her, a warm happy feeling settling in her chest. She had never felt more at home than she did at that moment.

Rube handed out the post its.

"None for me?" George asked, looking up at him.

"We've got a tandem today, peanut."

George couldn't stop the chuckle she let out. "Alright."

xxxx

That night, George knocked on Rube's door feeling much calmer than the last time she had. He opened it to let her in, and took the coat she handed him.

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

Rube pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face in her hair, taking in her unique scent.

George relaxed into his chest, taking comfort from the fast beating of Rube's heart, matching her own.

He moved his head slightly, and she looked up at him. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away, he lowered his head to meet hers and kissed her softly.

The kiss was everything the first one should have been and George sighed into it. They pulled away slightly, and Rube smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he murmured against her lips.

"Worth it," she replied. "Now, feed me, I have a feeling we're both going to need the energy."

Rube's rich laugh filled the small apartment as he did as she asked and served up the food.


End file.
